mccpfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of a Community Civilized by Penguins
Memories of a Community Civilized by Penguins (promoted and announced as MCCP) was a short film that was being written and produced by Twilight Foundry Films and Project MCCP, a special organization of community members working together on specific parts of the film. Keeping in the "tradition" that Dracophile started, the feature length film was being produced as a "3 year anniversary" piece for MCCP. Production began in October 2009 but the community-based project did not receive the support it required to move it through completion and was canceled two months later. In its planning stages Memories of a Community Civilized by Penguins was promoted with the tagline "65,000 stories. What's yours?" and hinted towards a film that would tell the "story" of the MCCP community. It was preceded by a mostly unannounced comedy film titled Dracophile & Roastmaster Save MCCP, which was scrapped in favor of a more serious project that told all facets of MCCP's history from beginning to present day. The film's production timeline marked a steep requirement for short videos and stories (or "memories") to be submitted from everybody involved with the MCCP community from all cliques and dispositions, and because of this the requirement was simply not met and the project had no foundation to build from. Chapters MCCP was written to have eight specific chapters, each telling a different part of the community's story. Chapter 1 - Opening: Coverage of the events that occurred within the days surrounding March 2, 2007, the day MCCP opened. Chapter 2 - Origins: Stories pertaining to everything that happened on The Old Forums. Chapter 3 - Inauguration: Stories involving the original staff of the forum, how they were chosen, and how things were managed. Chapter 4 - Rivals: Recollections of early problems with troublemakers and trolls on the new forums. Chapter 5 - Disney: Conversations about the Club Penguin buyout by Disney for $700,000,000 in August 2007. Chapter 6 - Contempt: Thoughts about MCCP falling into disrepair at the hands of web hosts who weren't available for assistance. Chapter 7 - Confrontation: Further issues with new breeds of troublemakers and inner-staff conflicts. Chapter 8 - Future: Thoughts about where MCCP would be going in the future. Cancellation After being in production for only two months the project was canceled by Dracophile citing a lack of support from the community by means of having very very few submissions to work from, leaving most chapters of the film completely empty. New Life Not happy with how the project turned out, and wanting to do something for the original release date, March 2nd 2010. Dracophile rewrote it as an interview project so that movie would no longer be nearly as reliant on submitted content. Forumers were to send in questions for Dracophile to answer on tape. Video editing would then be done such that these questions and their answers helped tell a larger story about MCCP and it's history. Making it almost a video version of Ask Draco Anything. Category:Community